Xion
|limit=Event Horizon |first=''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' |original=No.i'' |japvoice=Risa Uchida |engvoice=Alyson Stoner (''358/2 Days, KH HD 1.5 ReMIX 358/2 Days cinematics. KH III) Hayden Panettiere (BbS, DDD)}} Xion is the fourteenth member of Organization XIII, first appearing in the game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, in which she could be viewed as both a deuteragonist and antagonist. She plays a nominal role in the Organization and does not have a throne in The Castle That Never Was. Unlike the other members of Organization XIII, Xion is not a Nobody, nor does she have a title or breed of Nobody to control. She was instead created as an imperfect Replica of Roxas. She was meant to be a controllable fail-safe in the event that Sora and Roxas both prove to be of no use to the Organization. After her creation however, she obtains leaked memories of Sora. Because she carries some of Sora's memories and is the embodiment of his Nobody - Roxas, Xion is also able to wield the Keyblade as Roxas does. Naminé, DiZ, and Riku realize that the sleeping Sora is no longer recovering his memories and recognize that it is due to the existence of Xion. Without the return of his memories, he will not be able to wake back up. As Sora's memories are the basis of her being, Xion initially resembles Kairi, who was Sora's strongest memory at the time of her birth. Her physical appearance however begins to change, depending on who is viewing her and who they have connections with. Roxas, Axel, and Riku (and presumably the rest of the Organization, except Xigbar, Xemnas, and Saix) see her as the dark-haired Kairi lookalike Xion. Before their battle, Roxas sees her as Sora. Xemnas also sees her as Sora, Xigbar sees her as Ventus, and Saïx sees her only as a faceless hooded puppet. As Naminé stated while talking with Riku, Xion's face was originally blank, until Sora's memories found their way into Xion and she gained an identity. Xion's name was coined by Tomoco Kanemaki, one of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days''s scenario writers and the writer of the Kingdom Hearts Novels. Tetsuya Nomura took a liking to it and notes that it has many meanings. Xion's name contains the Japanese words for , fitting the oceanic naming theme of Kairi and Naminé, and , which, according to Japanese floriography, means "I won't forget you" or "remembrance". It is also revealed within the Secret Reports that her "original name" was "No.''i", her ID as an experiment of the Replica Program. The "i''" used here may have been in reference to imaginary numbers. It is also possible that this is a word play on the word ion since this is no.i backwards. This would make sense since an ion is an incomplete particle, much like Xion. Xion was voted "Best New Character" in the 2009 Nintendo Power Awards. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days The fourteenth member of Organization XIII. Like Roxas, she wields a Keyblade. Through interactions with Roxas, she forms her own identity and develops a friendship with Roxas and Axel. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Organization XIII's mysterious fourteenth member. She was an experimental replica used to "catch" Roxas's memories and create a Keyblade wielder for the Organization. In the end, she was erased from existence and returned to Sora where she belonged. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' The former Organization XIII's mysterious fourteenth member. She was an experimental replica used to siphon Sora's memories out of Roxas, and this allowed her to become a Keyblade wielder. Xion grew to question the meaning of her existence, and ultimately elected to return her memories to Sora and disappear. Master Xehanort was using Xion to fill a spot in his new Organization XIII, but when she was confronted by her best friends Axel and Roxas, her memories came back to her and she chose to become a guardian of light. Story ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days A week after Roxas joins Organization XIII, Xemnas introduces Xion to the other members. After looking at the other members, she smiles up at Roxas, puzzling him. As Roxas departs for his first training mission, he spots Xion shyly watching him nearby, and Saïx formally introduces her to Axel and Roxas. Xion's heart is collected by Young Xehanort at some point around this time and brought forward in time so she can be made one of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. After her heart is forced out of the Replica body by her future self, her heart returns to the time she was collected from.''Kingdom Hearts III Ultimania On the day Axel is sent to Castle Oblivion, Xemnas entrusts Roxas with the task of looking after Xion, who quickly bonds with him. She reveals her ability to wield the Keyblade to him and looks after him when he falls into a coma for several weeks in conjunction to Sora being put to sleep to regain his memories. After discovering that Sora and Riku had slain all of the Organization members (except Axel) that were in Castle Oblivion at the time, Roxas, Axel, and Xion all begin spending more time together as per Roxas's suggestion and become fast friends, such as enjoying sea-salt ice cream together. After Xion asks Axel to be her friend, he accepts, and he stops seeing her as a hooded doll, and begins seeing her as the black-haired girl that Roxas sees. However, a series of events begin to split the trio apart: while DiZ and Naminé oversee the restoration of the sleeping Sora's memories (moving him from Castle Oblivion to Twilight Town), Roxas begins to experience the process for himself, and begins to ponder over how he is able to wield the Keyblade and doubt the Organization's motives; Axel is reprimanded by their superiors for placing his friendship with Roxas and Xion before the Organization's goals; and Xion is thrown into disarray after a confrontation with Riku, who questions who she is and why she wields the Keyblade, causing her to become torn between staying with her friends and leaving the Organization to merge with her true self as Riku suggests. Xion travels with Riku for several days before being captured by Axel and brought back into the Organization. However, Naminé's attempts to restore Sora's memories are soon halted when Xion starts absorbing them faster, causing Roxas to weaken as she becomes stronger, as Xemnas intended. Eventually, after being tricked into fighting Roxas by Saïx, Xion decides to accept Riku's advice and leaves the Organization. After her departure, Xion comes into contact with Naminé in Twilight Town's Old Mansion, questioning her own existence and the fate that will soon befall Roxas. She discovers that she is not a Nobody, but an imperfect Replica of Roxas. Naminé also reveals that as a memory being, once Xion returns to Sora, everyone's memories of her will inevitably be forgotten. Furthermore, Naminé's attempts to restore Sora's memories not only affect Roxas, but Xion as well, stating why they both keep having memory relapses. Xion accepts the facts, and decides to go back into Sora. Before she does, though, DiZ barges in with the news that an Organization member has followed her, in which Xion says she will take care of it, despite Naminé's protests, and heads out of the mansion. It is Axel who has arrived, having finally tracked Xion down. Not only is Axel curious of Xion's motives, he is also given specific orders to capture her again, which would possibly convince Roxas to return to the Organization. Xion refuses, leaving Axel no choice but to accomplish his mission with brute force, leading to a heated battle. Having defeated Xion, Axel brings her back to The World That Never Was, but soon faints from fatigue. Xemnas then steps out from the shadows and carries the unconscious girl away to reprogram her to use the devices he had planted throughout the worlds. Soon afterward, Roxas finds Xion at the Twilight Town train station, she confronts him, and removes her hood. She looks exactly like Sora, saying she is full of so many memories she feels as if she would burst. With this she explains if she has someone else's face—Sora's--she is almost ready. Now she announces she must use Roxas and make him a part of her to be complete. It is explained in her secret reports that this is somewhat of a ruse—she knows that Roxas will disappear if she continues to exist, so she plans to force Roxas to absorb her, saving himself and thwarting Xemnas's plan. She then transforms into several forms in different worlds, each with different powers. During the battle, Roxas and Xion are transported to Wonderland, Halloween Town, and Agrabah, before returning to Twilight Town. In each world, Xion absorbs power from the "devices" that were placed there, which contain memories of Sora's battles in each world. After a long and grueling battle, Roxas manages to defeat her, while she regains her original appearance in his view. When done, he doesn't seem to recall who she is, though she assures him that he'll be better off now. Cradling her in his arms, Roxas shares an emotional conversation with her, she explains in a weak and dying voice that it was her choice to be this way. As white bits of light start flowing to the sky, her body begins getting covered in crystals. With this she says it's too late for her to undo what she's done, but in her few last words, she begs Roxas to free Kingdom hearts so Xemnas can't win, and says that he and Axel will always be her best friends. With this her hand which was set on Roxas's face is limp, and her entire body crystalizes, becomes light and travels to the sky. All that's left of the puppet, Xion, is nothing but a single Thalassa Shell, and Roxas cries. Though Naminé states that everyone's memories of Xion will vanish when she dies, Roxas, Axel, Riku, Xemnas, and Saïx manage to retain some memories of her into the next day. By then, Roxas has returned to the World That Never Was in order to set Kingdom Hearts free, which he hopes will reunite him with Xion. However, he is being stalked by a swarm of Neoshadow Heartless, as well as a determined Riku, who has arrived to capture Roxas to finish Sora's memory restoration. Riku looks down upon the Nobody, before Roxas starts his path up the skyscraper. Through him, Xion is able to throw the Oblivion Keyblade to Riku in order to tell him to stop Roxas before he can reach Xemnas, because she believes Roxas is not strong enough to face him yet. In turn, touching the Oblivion causes Riku to recall flashbacks of the time he spent together with Xion, putting him in shock for a moment. The flashbacks then reoccur when he reaches the ground to face the Neoshadows, but this time turn blurred and grainier as they continue, until only film static remains, most likely meaning their total withdrawal from Riku's memories. When Roxas and Riku finish eradicating the Heartless, they turn on each other for a battle. By this time, it is a struggle for Roxas to even remember Xion's name, and all he knows about her is that he wants her back. While Roxas is able to knock Riku down first, Xion then somehow telepathically projects her words to Riku, to stop Roxas at any cost, and so he does once he removes his blindfold and transforms into Riku-Ansem. Unconscious, Roxas hears Xion talking to him through his mind, telling him not to be sad, as she has become one with him and Sora, and that soon Roxas will also join them. Xion soon explains that Roxas and everyone else who knew her will forget who she is, but the memories of them all will never end and she will always remember them as her best friends forever. As Riku knocks him out, Roxas's last memories of Xion fade away. ''Kingdom Hearts coded In the Data Castle Oblivion, Data-Naminé reveals to Data-Sora and King Mickey that Xion is one of the people that, while gone, is still connected to Sora's heart. Xion appears very briefly in the opening for ''Re:coded, where various clips from the series flashes by, Xion's death being one of them. ''Blank Points After Aqua speaks with Ansem the Wise about Sora, Xion is sitting atop the Twilight Town clock tower and eating sea-salt ice cream with Roxas and Axel. Then, Xion and Roxas say Sora's name while watching the sunset together. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Xion appears during the opening sequence, where she points her Kingdom Key at Roxas. The scene then changes to another location, where Xion is seen having fun with Roxas and Axel on top of the Twilight Town clock tower. The scene changes back and Xion vanishes into fragments of light. In the game proper, Xion appears to Sora in the World That Never Was. She makes an appearance during a segment where Sora finds himself dreaming, having been put into a deep sleep. Sora takes a grip of a fleeing Naminé's wrist, but then Naminé turns into Xion. Sora spontaneously sheds a tear as he continues to hold the now Xion's wrist, and wonders aloud who the girl is. Xion then pulls away from Sora and runs away from him up the staircase. He continues to chase her, but when he catches up to her, Xion has disappeared. Xion later appears to Riku on Destiny Islands inside Sora's heart. She is sitting on the Paopu Tree, and Riku initially mistakes her to be Sora. Xion watches the sunset and asks him, "Riku, what do you wish for?". Riku can then choose from three options, in a manner akin to Sora's choices in ''Kingdom Hearts. Xion disappears after Riku provides her with an answer. ''Kingdom Hearts III Xion returns as one of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness, physically resurrected through the body of a Replica. She first appears in the opening scene, which retells the events of ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and during a group shot. Xion later appears along with Saïx in the maze of the Keyblade Graveyard, wearing her Organization coat. Xion and Saix engage in combat against the duo of Kairi and Lea. When Sora arrives to stop the conflict, Xion interferes with Xemnas' attempt to kill Lea, stating that Xemnas knows that they need Lea alive. Xemnas retorts that they only need his heart, they do not need his soul to forge the χ-blade, but then suggests that as she was once Axel's friend, she should be the one to kill Lea. She appears reluctant to murder her former friend. Sora immediately recognizes the hooded figure as Xion, and stops her from killing Lea. Xion attacks Sora in a frenzy, though Sora doesn't retaliate. Sora then says her name in Roxas' voice, revealing that he still remembers her name. This causes Xion to break down emotionally, in which Xemnas knocks her and Sora down with the intention of killing them both. As Xemnas prepares the finishing blow, Roxas' heart emerges from Sora's body and fuses with a replica body, allowing him to return for real. Xion and Lea express relief at their friend's triumphant comeback. Xemnas proceeds to abduct Kairi, leading to Xion and Roxas aiding Sora in defeating Saïx. After Saïx peacefully fades away, Roxas, Xion, and Lea share a tearful reunion while Sora goes deeper into the maze. Later on, Roxas, Xion, and Lea join Sora and the others to confront Master Xehanort. Sora tasks Xion and the others with helping to seal Kingdom Hearts while he takes on Xehanort. Once Xehanort is defeated in Scala ad Caelum, Xion and everybody else joins Sora in time to witness Xehanort surrender the χ-blade to Sora before perishing with Master Eraqus. Sora uses the χ-blade to shut Kingdom Hearts, and everybody returns to the Keyblade Graveyard. After Sora sets off in search of Kairi, Roxas, Xion, and Lea return to Twilight Town, where they are joined by a re-completed Isa, Hayner, Pence, and Olette atop Twilight Tower. At some point afterward, Xion travels to Destiny Islands with the rest of the main cast. She plays with a newly-completed Namine, showing her a group of seashells near the shore. Xion and others later watch Sora and Kairi share a sunset together, only for Sora to fade away as Kairi sheds a tear. Physical appearance Xion's Organization coat is similar to the one Roxas wears, with slightly pointed shoulders and closer-fitting sleeves. She also wears the more feminine, heeled boots that Larxene wears and the basic black gloves. Physically, Xion strongly resembles Kairi in her appearance from Kingdom Hearts, having her blue eyes and virtually the same haircut, though Xion's hair is black and her bangs part on a different side. She is slightly shorter than Roxas. As a result of her being crafted from Sora's memories, Xion's appearance is somewhat unstable, as she is known to transform into Roxas (in his Black Cloak) and both Riku and Sora in their original appearances from the first game. Her appearance is also slightly different depending on who is looking at her, and their relation to her. Most of the Organization, such as Saïx and, early on, Axel, view her as a hooded puppet, while to Xigbar, she appears identical to Ventus. Xemnas, on the other hand, sees her true form—a perfect copy of Sora. In one of his secret reports, Axel states that Xion looks like Naminé, although it is not clear if he truly saw her as Naminé at that time, or if he simply was referring to the physical similarities that Xion and Naminé share. An interesting note is that once Axel considers Xion a friend, from that point forward, he only sees her as the girl that she is instead of a hooded puppet. Tomoco Kanemaki is responsible for Xion having black hair. In Kingdom Hearts III, Xion instead has dark brown hair. When Xion begins to absorb Sora's memories from each of the devices that was placed in Wonderland, Halloween Town, and Agrabah, she gains armor that causes her to resemble a mechanized version of Sora as he appeared in Kingdom Hearts. Her armor changes based on the amount of memories that she has taken in, though some features stay the same. Her initial armor has the form of a pink and white helmet that has spikes on the top, sides, and back. Her body armor is a black, white, and pink jacket with black and pink gloves. The bottom half of the armor consists of mainly black and gold, with golden and white shoes. If one pays attention, her silhouette matches that of Sora. During her first form in the Bizarre Room in Wonderland, she uses a pair of green, white, and pink wings, and carries a golden and pink blade. In her second form in Halloween Town, she uses a large, long blade inspired by Halloween Town itself, and uses the Ragnarok limit. While in her Agrabah form, she appears to have four arms, as well as having additional golden shoulder pads and purple and white blades, for the Ars Arcanum attack. Finally, her final form in Twilight Town is a large, upscaled version of the original, with two pink lances in the shape of the Nobody symbol. This last form slightly resembles Sora as he looks in Kingdom Hearts II. Personality First arriving at Organization XIII, Xion is a shy, secluded individual. When going on a mission with Roxas, Xion begins to open up to him and later Axel. She does seem to express emotions due to her nature of existence, and is always happy to be with her friends. However, she is somewhat emotionally fragile, becoming deeply enraged with the right provocation. After finding out the origins of her existence, she also becomes deeply confused and lost. She is observant and perceptive. She has a strong sense of justice and generosity, seen in the way she willingly gave up herself to join with Sora. She resembles Kairi and Naminé in the way that she fights to protect those she has come to care for. Xion seems to take an interest in seashells. While Roxas was in a coma when Sora was put to sleep, Xion placed a seashell on his bedside table every day he was asleep. In her nightmare on Destiny Islands, Roxas is in the dream and picks up a shell while whispering her name. After Xion was absorbed into Roxas, all that was left of her was a single seashell. This is likely a reference to how Kairi also had a liking for seashells. Abilities As an indirect Replica of Sora, Xion's fighting style as a playable character is very similar to his. However, Xion's movement is quite similar to Limit Form's, jumping back and stepping forward between attacks and slashing through the enemy in the finisher. Like Roxas, she thrusts with one hand and her finisher resembles the Vortex ability. Without the Keyblade, she can still cast strong magic spells, although she doesn't have any of Sora's light based spells. After acquiring the Keyblade, Xion displays considerable skill and finesse with it, able to easily fight with equal skill using either one or both hands. Xion also awakens her ability to use light, with her Limit Break, Event Horizon, involving covering her Keyblade in an aura of Light and performing a devastating combo and her final limit can also call down elegantly shaped pillars of Light to attack nearby and far away enemies. After absorbing Sora's memories from the devices of Organization XIII, Xion's power multiplies and she is able to use darkness to transport herself and Roxas through the worlds the devices were placed in and transform into many forms. Her powers over Light also becomes much more advanced during her boss fight, capable of creating spiraling circles of Light that suck in Roxas, leaving them vulnerable to one of Xion's aforementioned physical attacks, firing lasers of light similar to Ragnarok, unleashing a burst of light energy to knock away Roxas, shooting beams of light and can envelope her weapon in Light to make her other attacks even more powerful, also being capable of leaving fissures of light with the strikes of her final form, and can even cause a huge eruption of light to rise above the ground as well as rain down pillars of light randomly by firing a blast of light into the air. She can also trap Roxas in a sphere of darkness to inhibit his movements and envelop herself in an impenetrable barrier of darkness that can recover her health. In terms of melee, she is able to use many powerful melee attacks and shows skill with the scythe she uses in her second form that closely resembles Marluxia's, while in her penultimate form, her fighting style becomes much more graceful and agile than the previous forms; involving many flips and spins that make it harder to hit her and her slashes became fully controlled. Weapon As Sora's Replica, Xion can wield the Keyblade, which is a duplicate of the Kingdom Key. She wields her weapon fairly skillfully, being able to disarm Axel. Because Xion and Roxas are both part of Sora, they can both wield his Keyblades, even at the same time. Because their weapons are the same, the Gears produce the same forms when applied to either Keyblade.When using Xion in Mission Mode, equipping three ability units to the Zero Gear transforms it back to the Kingdom Key+, as it does with Roxas in Story Mode. It is notable that, when Xion runs with her Keyblade, she grasps it with two hands instead of slinging it over her shoulder like Roxas does. This is identical to how Sora runs in battle with his Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts II. It is also noted that when Xion does hold the Keyblade single-handedly, its held in her left hand, unlike Sora and Roxas. File:Kingdom Key KH.png|Xion's Kingdom Key. Theme Notes and references See also *Sora *Roxas *Kairi *Naminé *Ventus fr:Xion es:Xion de:Xion Category:Original characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Replica Category:Organization XIII Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance characters Category:Kingdom Hearts III characters Category:Seekers of Darkness Category:Kingdom Hearts III bosses